poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Justice League vs. Teen Titans
is another Weekenders/DC crossover made by Sonic876 and Shadow101815. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The Justice League battle the Legion of Doom which consists of Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Weather Wizard, and Toymaster. After the Legion is defeated and captured, Weather Wizard runs away, but is possessed by a shadow-like creature, revealed to be the demon Trigon, whose supernatural nature allows him to harm Superman. Robin disobeys his father's orders to get civilians to safety, thinking he can help the Justice League fight Trigon, and ends up botching their mission by allowing Trigon to escape. In order for his son to learn teamwork, Batman sends Robin to join the Teen Titans. Trigon possesses Superman, whose odd behavior worries Wonder Woman. Robin meets the Titans' leader Starfire and members Raven, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle, but his lack of respect for the others causes friction. Blue Beetle and Robin fight until Blue Beetle's suit instinctively uses an energy blast to severely burn Robin. Raven heals him, causing her to pass out. Later, Robin thanks Raven for saving his life, but confronts her about a strange entity he saw when her empath powers unconsciously linked their minds during the healing process; Raven, however, is unwilling to provide an answer. Damian tries to search up Raven's background, but no information is kept about her in the Titans' files. When he confronts Starfire about this lack of information, she tells him that her team is not just for fighting crime, but also a surrogate family, as they are all lost souls in a world which has no real place for them. Superman finds and brutally beats down Atomic Skull, alerting Wonder Woman and Batman. The latter uses kryptonite to subdue Superman, revealing his possession before Superman flees. Cyborg tries to locate Superman and a "female with supernatural powers", whom Trigon is searching for. In the meantime, in order to loosen Damian up, Starfire takes the group to a carnival, where Raven encounters demon emissaries and Trigon, in an incorporeal spirit form, who wants to find her so they can be together. Raven resists and fights the emissaries, with the help of the Titans. Afterward, the Titans demand answers from Raven about her parentage. Raven reveals that her mother was a member of a cult who married her off to the demon Trigon. Her mother then fled and was saved by the Azarathians, a people from another dimension, where Raven grew up. After unwittingly summoning her father and thus causing the demise of Azarath and her mother, Raven was taken by him so he could conquer Earth, but her powers trapped him inside a crystal. The Titans offer their support to Raven in defeating Trigon, but the Justice League arrives in order to take Raven away. However, before they can act, Flash, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman are taken over by Trigon's shadow. Batman can prevent his own possession by injecting himself with a nerve toxin, causing the shade to abandon him. The Titans battle the League without success, causing Raven to surrender herself. Just before the League and Raven disappear through one of Cyborg's portals, Blue Beetle brings back Cyborg from Trigon's control. Robin locates Raven in the Middle East, revealing he put a tracer on the Titans after meeting them. Cyborg and the Titans portal to the Middle East, with Robin stabbing Superman with kryptonite to free him from Trigon. Back to his own self, Superman defeats Flash and Wonder Woman, freeing them both. The Titans save Raven, but not before Trigon returns to his physical form. Following Raven's plan, the Titans and Cyborg portal to Hell to retrieve the crystal to lock away her father, while the Justice League attempt to prevent Trigon from reaching civilians. The Titans battle hordes of guardian demons while Raven gets the crystal, but Ra's al Ghul, who has entered Trigon's service following his death by Slade Wilson, throws a sword and shatters it. Ra's tries to persuade Robin to join him and Trigon, but Robin refuses and engages his grandfather in combat. Overcoming her inner doubts, Raven uses her powers and her link to Trigon to re-imprison him in a shard of the broken crystal. Raven informs the Titans that the shard must stay in Hell and be watched always, in case Trigon tries once again to break free. She puts herself forward as Trigon's keeper, but the Titans assure that her home is with them. Back at Titans Tower, the group - now officially joined by Damian and Cyborg - are lauded by the Justice League for saving Earth, and Raven wears her father's crystal prison on her forehead. In a post-credits scene, Terra is seen approaching Titans Tower Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ponyo, Sosuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshal, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Oopsy, Cheer, Grumpy, Funshine, Share, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Ona, Noddy, The Sailor Scouts, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Masters of the Acre Team, The Human Mane 5, Lincoln (The Loud House), Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Paxton, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Nina Yamada, Zero (Save Me! Lollipop), Ichii, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Bathyscaphe, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Grand Duke of Owls, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Oogie Boogie, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Dr. Blowhole, Clayton, Captain Hook, Kurumi Tokisaki, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, Grizzle, Sailor John and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) guest starring in this film. * Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Grand Duke of Owls, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Oogie Boogie, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Dr. Blowhole, Clayton, Captain Hook, Kurumi Tokisaki, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, Grizzle, Sailor John and Team Rocket will work for Trigon in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Superhero Films Category:Weekenders/DC crossovers Category:DC crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers